The present invention relates to seismic energy sources for seismic surveying of the earth and more particularly to a method, system and apparatus for generating powerful seismic energy impulses inside of a well (or deep down in bodies of water) where the ambient liquid pressure is relatively high. The resulting seismic energy impulses penetrate through geological formations of the earth for detection by geophones, which can be advantageously arranged in any desired pattern, including being located in other wells, so that the electrical signals from the geophones may be recorded for analysis and/or processed with the objective of gaining information about the structure of the earth and often to determine the presence of possible oil and gas bearing regions. Also, if fluid is being used for treating a hydrocarbon deposit in the earth in the vicinity of a well in which the implosions are being generated, the electrical signals from the geophones may be processed for gaining information concerning the underground pattern of effects of such treatment throughout nearby regions of the deposit.
Due to the possibility of a "blowout" from the high pressure encountered down in oil or gas wells, it is undesirable with respect to many wells to release gaseous discharge products into the liquid or "drilling mud" inside of the well for fear of reducing the specific gravity of the liquid or "drilling mud" in the well column, thereby possibly unbalancing the pressure conditions in the well and rendering it unstable, leading to a blowout.
The imploder apparatus of the present invention takes advantage of the high pressures occurring down inside of a well containing liquid by utilizing such high pressure to implode a free piston.